The Anglo-Solar War
The'' ''Anglo-Solar War was a major conflict between the Solar Empire and the Anglo Isles in Battalion Wars 2. It kicked off the Second Global War, escalating as the Western Frontier, the Tundran Territories, and Xylvania entered the conflict. History Prelude The Anglo Isles, a small kingdom that consist of various small islands south of the Dune Sea region, are told by an unknown source (later revealed to be Kaiser Vlad) that the Solar Empire was constructing a super weapon, possibly related to the one that ended the Lightning Wars. Fearing that the Solars may have been preparing for an invasion, the Anglos made ready it's forces and attacked the Solar Empire, hoping to interrupt the super weapon's construction. The Anglo Offensive Opening with a massive air assault and naval bombardment, the Anglo force led by Colonel Windsor and Commander Pierce made several early victories on the Solars, sinking parts of it's navy in their docks and making several beachheads. A surviving Solar squad from the opening attack joined up with each other and made for a nearby Airbase, picking up a plasma-thrower team along the way. Killing Anglo squads sent to stop them, they eventually reached a pair of AA vehicles under attack from Bazooka Veterans. While the hostiles were killed, one of the AA vehicles was destroyed. Upon reaching the Airbase, the Solar fireteam found that it had been heavily damaged and almost captured when the Anglo force capturing it had been killed by an airstrike. Quickly securing the base, the Solar AA vehicle single handedly saved the entire area by shooting down a bomber flight and several transport helicopters. Now that the base was safe, a Solar reinforcement battalion was able to land and resupply the area. The next day saw a naval landing take place, with tanks and infantry being landed on various beaches. On the most important beach sat two naval cannons that were hard pressed to hold back the swarm of landing craft. The ground forces present in the area had to constantly roam around to destroy enemies who made it to the beach, while shooting down the occasional bomber in the process. After that attack was finished, the Solar battalion moved on to find a Western Frontier garrison that was under attack by a Anglo force. After eliminating them, the Solars advanced to take a landing zone for a resupply. After a brief counterattack, it was found that the Anglos had taken over a shipyard. The Solar force immediately moved to take it back, ending the battle. A week later, the Anglo forces had made an assault against the Imperial Palace, hoping to make a decapitation strike to remove the Solar command. They had already made a foothold when Solar reinforcements, led by the "Commander", arrived at the beach, composed of two Light Tanks and several squads of Rifle Grunts. Pushing through the Anglo positions under the cover of a seasonal monsoon, the Solars eventually came across several mobile artillery cannons firing upon the palace's defense turrets from outside of their range. Destroying them, they moved up to the headquarters and set up defensive positions there. They fended off several waves of enemy reinforcements, some of them dropping straight into the courtyard while taking advantage of the lack of AA. All waves were stopped, and the high command was safe. Later, the Solar Military mobilized to neutralize the Anglo Missile Silos at Big Honshu, the largest volcano in the Solar Empire; with the help of a Munitions Expert, they were able to destroy the Missile Silos, thus allowing the main Solar attack force to strike the Anglo Outpost at the Volcano and capture it. After their victory at Honshu, the Anglo Army was forced into retreating back to their command center, a occupied Air Base on the outer isles, Admiral A-Qira and General Herman coordinated an assault on the Anglo's command center, Commander Pierce attempted to fend off the attack but his forces were overwhelmed and decided to retreat from the Solar Empire after figuring out that there was no super weapon on the Solar Empire. The Solar Retribution Campaign After the Anglo Army was pushed out of the Outer Isles, Admiral A-Qira, dissatisfied with their victory, urged his army to invade the Anglo Isles to "reclaim their honor", Empress Lei-Qo attempted to stop the Admiral but failed to convince him. A-Qira sent his forces to invade the Anglo Isles alongside the Tundran Territories whom A-Qira asked for support. The initial invasion was successful as they captured many islands, towns and installations across the entire kingdom. Acting quickly, Commander Pierce and Colonel Windsor coordinated the counterattack against A-Qira and Nova's forces. their first objective was to reclaim an Airbase in close proximity to a village named Clapstead Heath and later the main docks at Porthampton. This operation was a success. Later, they sent reinforcements to Merseychester's docks to protect an armada waiting to reclaim Victory Island, while A-Qira's attack on Merseychester was aggressive, he was unsuccessful and the Anglo armada attacked and reclaimed the island. After their victory at Victory Island, Colonel Windsor decided to free Castle Bergerac after discovering that his war monument was vandalized by Solar forces, after they managed to liberate the castle, Windsor discovered that A-Qira and Nova used a local port to work on a secret weapon, after the cleanup squad arrived to clean Windsor's War monument, A-Qira unleashed his secret weapon, the Type 100 Qoo-Jilla Dreadnought; however, his Dreadnought was destroyed by Bombers under the command of Pierce. Having been defeated once again, Nova knew the conflict was not worth the lives of his soldiers and decided to withdraw from the war to the anger of A-Qira. With Nova out of the picture, A-Qira was forced into retreating to their command center where he made his last stand. In their finest hour, the Anglo Military managed to defeat A-Qira's forces by capturing his Air-Base which allowed the Anglo Air Force into attacking the Solar Fleet. Seeing his fleet getting decimated by the Anglo Air Force, A-Qira lashed in anger at his soldiers for failing before dying at the feet of Kaiser Vlad, who had poisoned the water in his canteen. After A-Qira's demise, all the major CO's discovered that Kaiser Vlad was the one responsible for both the First Frontier-Tundran War and the Anglo-Solar War, and the Solar Empire and Anglo Isles agreed to make peace and come together with the Frontier and Tundran Territories to create Alliance of Nations once more to stop Vlad and the Xylvanians, who had invaded the poorly-defended Tundran Territories.Category:ConflictsCategory:Battalion Wars 2Category:Needs Infobox